Too Hot
by Carrie Aulenbacher
Summary: When Robert E. is slammed with work on the hottest day of the year, Sully volunteers to help take care of cowboys off a recent cattle drive so he doesn't get behind. But his intense work ethic gets him into trouble. Michaela is called to the rescue as Sully begins to overheat and suffer the beginning stages of heatstroke. But will medicine...or love...work best to heal him?
1. Chapter 1

It was the hottest day of the summer so far and Michaela had every window open to try and catch a hint of a breeze. She hated opening things up to the dust from the street, but in this case, she didn't have any procedures scheduled and had placed her instruments in the bottom of the cabinet for protection. Normally, she would have sat outside but, with the saloon full of cowhands in from a recent cattle drive, it was too noisy.

Looking at the clock she realized she had one more hour until Sully was to be done helping Robert E with some projects at the livery. With the cowhands in off of the trail, there were many orders for fresh shoes and such and Robert E. knew they would want to be on their way as soon as possible. Sully had offered to help that morning and kissed her before taking the wagon over to the livery.

Make sure you brew some peppermint tea early before things get too hot." He reminded her with a gentle kiss. "I'd hate for the doctor's congestion to come back." She had been just a few days over some harsh congestion in her throat and head. Blushing a bit that he was giving the doctor orders, she smiled and promised to make the tea. That had been hours ago.

Wondering what he had eaten for lunch with Robert E., her thoughts turned to dinnertime and possibly something that wouldn't take a long time to cook. With Colleen at school, the cooking fell to her. At least this evening, Brian was helping Matthew, which left them to fend for themselves for once. As she mused about just having an apple for dinner to avoid the stove altogether, Grace burst through the open door.

"Doctor Mike! Sully's feelin' poorly. He's says he's fine but he's white as a ghost." Her hands were covered in flour from cooking and she was sweating. Shocked at the news, Michaela fled out the door as fast as she could right behind Grace. It only took a minute to run from the clinic to the livery, but between her dress and the still hot air, she was already feeling the effects of the oppressive heat by the time Sully came into view.

He was leaning against one of the posts by the corral, the hammer still in his hand. His shirt was long gone and all he had to protect him from the sparks was one of Robert E.'s old leather aprons. He was pale and, as she got closer, she could see that his face was dry.

"Michaela, I'm...fine." He said in an irritated tone. It was a tiny pause that only she heard, but in that moment, she could sense a weariness she rarely felt in him. Putting a hand to his forehead and cheek, she could tell his skin was very hot as if he had a fever. He was slightly panting, as if he had been hammering too hard. But knowing Sully's strength, a thin horseshoe wasn't something that was going to cause him to lose his breath.

"Sit down." She said gently, touching his shoulder. As she barely pressed his shoulder, his leg buckled and he slid down the post landed in the dirt. Grace gasped and Robert E. fanned his friend with his hat. Preston had come over to see what was going on.

"I need cool water or ice!" She insisted, reaching for the tie of the apron behind his head. Preston turned and rushed off with Grace right behind him. With an uncharacteristic swipe of his hand, Sully batted her hand away to prevent her from helping him.

"I got it." He muttered, turning to push himself back to a standing position. Robert E. clamped a strong hand on his friend's shoulder and pushed him back down.

"Easy, my friend. We think you just need to take a break." At that, Michaela saw the fight leave him and he slumped towards the post. Lifting his hair, she undid the tie at the back of his neck and pulled the heavy leather apron away from his chest. His chest was red and dry. Knowing it was dangerous for the body to stop sweating, she was grateful to suddenly have Preston and Grace reappear at her elbow with a bucket of water. Grace thrust her towel into Michaela's hand.

As Robert E. pulled the apron off to hang it out of the way, Michaela threw the soaking towel onto Sully's chest. He was still panting so Grace reached for the ladle to let him drink. Sully's eyes fluttered shut a minute as he quit fighting and let his wife minister to him.

"Do we have to do this right here?" He asked her weakly. "Everybody in the street can see."

"Perspiration helps the body regulate temperature. Without it on the skin, you're unable to cool down in this heat. The surging temperature could cause the stress on your heart to give you a heart attack. I don't care who can see as long as we get you cooled down." She held his curls up away from his neck and swabbed his neck and shoulders with the wet towel. Sully actually started to look like he was going to pass out at feeling the water against his hot skin. Worried, Robert E. grabbed the bucket and dumped it on Sully's head and muttered,

"I told ya ta stop and have lunch, ya stubborn fool." Sully gasped at the quantity of water soaking him. Michaela rocked back on her heels to avoid getting doused herself. Pushing the wet hair back from his forehead, he knew his friend was right. Sully couldn't even look up at Robert E. Walking away for more water, Grace got up and followed. Preston left without a smart remark for once and left them alone together.

"You didn't eat lunch?" She asked gently.

"Thought I could get finished early so we could leave and have an early supper." He admitted. "Knowing Brian was staying with Matthew today, I was hoping..." Sully sighed. She watched drops of water snake down his jawline and noticed he didn't look as pale. Although the heat was still oppressive, in the shade of where he sat, Sully already looked a little better to her. Forcing him to sit there another few minutes, she helped him drink more while continuing to wipe his arms and shoulders with the wet towel.

When Robert E. returned with a fresh bucket, he stood there, looking down at his friend. Sully noticed his boots before him and struggled to his feet, still dripping wet and now coated with dust and mud. Meeting him eye-to-eye, he held his hand out and they shook.

"Thank you. Next time, I'll listen." And their gazes softened towards each other in forgiveness and thanks. Grace smiled on as Michaela tried to hand back her towel.

"Get him home and keep the towel." She said in a motherly tone. Michaela thanked her as they began walking back to the clinic. He rested his arm across her shoulders to help steady him. She gladly let his wet arm dampen her blouse, knowing it meant he was feeling cooler and no longer in danger of overheating. Townsfolk looked at him as they passed, but said nothing. He kept his head down and let her lead.

When she'd gotten him into the clinic, she went over his face with a bit of astringent to further cool and refresh him, knowing the water they'd brought from the trough wasn't the most sanitary. Once he was clean from the dust and mud that had splashed him when Robert E. had dropped the bucket of water on him, he looked much better to her.

"Ya done fussin'?" He asked sweetly, sounding more like himself. Michaela smiled in weary relief.

"Seeing you like that frightened me. You've never overworked yourself like that." She let him pick up her hand and caress it.

"It's the same way I've always worked. It's just never been this hot." He said softly. "I'm sorry to have scared ya, 'Caela. And I didn't mean ta snap at ya like that." Kissing her hand, he pulled her in for a hug. She felt the tiredness in his affection. Knowing rest would help his body, she found him a fresh shirt and insisted on driving the wagon home. His lidded eyes told her yes even as his words tried to tell her he was fine to drive. Hurrying out to the wagon, she climbed in before he could grab the reins and let him see the subject was not up for debate.

As they drove home, Sully began to slump in the afternoon sun, making Michaela drive faster. Her thoughts raced home faster than the horses, no longer wondering about dinner, but about getting her husband upstairs and into bed...


	2. Chapter 2

The horses stomped their feet as if in protest when Michaela pulled up to the house. Sully tried to push himself up while she gathered her bag, and gripped the buckboard to steady himself. Michaela noticed the sign of dizziness right away.

"Let me get down first." She said, lightly touching his arm. Without looking up at her, he nodded silently. Going around the horses, she reached up to help her husband out of the wagon. He eased himself down as if he'd been in a barroom brawl at Hank's. He still hadn't started sweating much, either. Hitting the ground rather hard, Sully stood there a moment as a rare cloud delivered a momentary bit of shade. They looked up together.

"No rain today." She offered. Cloud Dancing had taught her to watch for the kinds of clouds that brought rain back when the drought had hit Colorado Springs.

"I don't get why I'm dizzy." He admitted to her. "I didn't feel so bad once I sat in the clinic for a few minutes."

"It's not about a few minutes in the shade, Sully. Your body is severely dehydrated and those effects will last for the next few days. It's important we continue to get your temperature down and give you fluids." She pulled his arm across her shoulders so he would lean on her. "Besides, we just rode all the way home in the blazing sun, which couldn't have helped things."

Slowly walking up the steps, the pair made their way to the door as approaching hoofbeats sounded down the road. Without pausing to look, Michaela pushed the door open and drew Sully inside to sit. With everyone gone, the house had remained closed all day and was still a bit cool inside, though the air was stale. As she helped Sully, the horses stopped outside the front door and Matthew and Brian burst inside to find them.

"Sully?" Brian asked, obviously concerned.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked, hugging Brian as he rushed in.

"The Reverend stopped out to let us know Sully was feelin' poorly. You'd already left town when he found out so he didn't know what happened."

"I'm fine." Sully insisted, taking Brian's hand to reassure him.

"Didja get hurt?" Brian asked. "Sully overworked himself and the effects of the high temperatures today have exhausted him. He collapsed in the livery." She hoped her tone comforted them. When she slipped into 'doctor' mode, she had such an authoritative quality that everyone knew she had the answer to whatever situation lay before them. Sully, obviously embarrassed, turned his head to the cold fireplace.

""You don't look hot anymore." Matthew offered.

"Yeah, ya ain't even sweatin'." Brian pointed out. "Ma's already gotcha feelin' better?" Michaela kneeled down to her sweet little boy at that point.

"That's the matter, though, Brian. His body doesn't have enough water to allow his glands to sweat and cool him. He's hot like he has a fever. If you and your brother don't mind, bring in a few buckets of water from the well and the tub. I think a bath will really help get his body-"

""Michaela!" Sully interrupted, too embarrassed to let her speak further. "I ain't takin' no bath in your tub." With a tap to Brian's shoulder, he turned to Matthew and the pair went out to complete the task she'd asked of them.

"It's to lower your temperature." She leaned over him as he glared at her. Placing a gentle kiss on his dry forehead, she went to find clean towels while the boys brought everything inside. Once they were done and were reassured by Michaela, they headed back to Matthew's with the promise to return by lunch tomorrow and bring a picnic lunch for them all to share.

Brian hugged Sully goodbye and gave him a look to ask him to rest. Sully merely smiled and nodded in reply. Once they were alone, Michaela all but drug him by the hand over to the waiting tub full of water.

"I feel silly doin' this." He said as she gave a tug to the hem of his shirt.

"Doctors orders." She whispered sweetly to him. "And I promise I added no rose water." With a small smile, he finally consented and pulled the shirt from his shoulders and tossed it on the floor.

"I doubt a little soap would hurt." He admitted to her. Nodding, she headed upstairs for the cake on the wash basin. When she returned, he was as far in the tub as he would fit. Her slim frame was such that she could rest up to her neck in warm water and bubbles when she took her bath. For him, his entire chest was out of the water and his knees stuck out at an awkward position. The image made her smirk in spite of her proper upbringing.

"Don't laugh." He said, waggling a finger at her. Unable to hide the look in her eyes, she kept her mouth a straight line as she handed him the soap. "I'd have rather walked to the creek." He said as he looked up at her. Biting her lip, she suppressed a giggle as gentle as a soap bubble. At that, Sully dropped the cake of soap and gripped the sides of the tub as if to rise in disgust.

"No!" She said, her tone tinged with mirth.

"I asked you not to laugh." Sully said, genuinely hurt.

"I'm not laughing!" Michaela insisted with a cough to break her giggle.

"I don't fit in this thing. I'm gonna bust it." He let go of the sides and, sulking, splashed his hands down in the water as far as he dared without sending a wave of water all over her kitchen floor.

Bending over, she picked up the soap and tried to hand it back to him, but he just sats with his eyes closed. His hair was mostly dried into curls from when Robert E had dumped the bucket on his head in the livery. But the bucket had been dirty and the dirt from the bottom of the bucket had left the curls looking stiff. His face was pale and she knew the faintness and weakness had taken their toll on his strong body. Gently pushing his back forward a bit, she got him to lean over as far as she could. Then, with a cup from the kitchen, she took the time to wet his hair again and set to washing it properly.

There were so many things he had done over the years for her. Right from the beginning, he had not only respected her but had found ways to show that he cared for her well being in such a new place. He had brought food, wood, he'd done what he could to help her with the children after Charlotte had passed. Never a complaint, never an excuse. That was her Sully. What a small thing to do to repay his endless love but to wash his hair for him.

She did what she could with the soap, coaxing the curls to lather under her gentle touch. Sully remained absolutely silent as she did so, the house quiet but for the birds outside and the water drops splashing back into the tub. He held so still as she took her time washing his hair, not wanting to break the moment. Michaela had figured that, since Robert E had been working on a big project, Sully had promised to help with the extra jobs from the trail riders so Robert E wouldn't have to worry about doing it all himself. He'd given himself to the point of collapse. It made her heart swell that, out of all the men in the world, out of all the men who had wanted to catch her eye, she had chosen the one who would give anything for those he loved. It made her think of the Lord above, and His infinite love for His children. That He could make sure that she landed in the arms of such a man truly meant that she was blessed. How little an act to give him back some of that love and caring by ministering to him.

As Michaela began to rinse the soap from his hair, she recognized that, just as she needed his physical reassurance in the night, so too did he need it from her in the light of day. Sometimes, she gave a peck on the cheek without thinking twice. But no longer. Seeing him there, overheated to the point of collapse, had given her pause. She needed to take more time, like this, to be more conscious of the endearments and love she showered him with. The days flew by lately. Watching the children grow made her aware that they weren't going to always be youthful themselves. She promised in a small prayer that she would not forget how precious he was to her. No more absent minded pecks on his cheek before rushing off to work.

When his hair felt clean to the touch, she pushed it away from his forehead so he could sit back. Handing him the towel, he took it with his eyes still closed. She watched as he dried his hair, his tired muscles tight in his shoulders. Going to fill a pitcher, she worked a minute in the kitchen while he got out of the bath. The house was still quiet, as if the moment of quiet reflection might go on all afternoon...as if time had stood still to allow her heart that reflection. Hearing his wet feet hit the wooden floor, she turned to see the towel was around his waist.

Setting the pitcher on the table, she wordlessly took his hand, again draped it over her shoulder, and led him to the stairs to be sure he wouldn't fall over. He leaned heavily on her. Putting his strong hand on the railing, she let him walk up while she gathered up the pitcher for him to drink. Meeting him in the bedroom, he landed on the bed hard, as if his legs had given out from under him. The towel he had wrapped around himself fluttered half open against his leg. He watched her set the pitcher down and pour him a glass. Bringing it to him, their eyes finally met as he downed the cool water gratefully.

Once he was settled across the top of the quilt, she sat next to him and felt his forehead. It was most definitely cooler to her hand, and she smiled quietly at him, knowing he didn't need to be lectured on his condition. Running a hand through his hair gently, she styled the clean curls to the side a bit, then ran her fingers down his jawline.

"I love you so much." She said sincerely, then whispered. "I never say it enough." His weary eyes filled with love.

"We tell each other that every day." He insisted. Her eyes started to fill with tears as she smiled and swallowed hard.

"Sometimes, I suppose I take those words for granted." She admitted softly. "I better go find you something light to eat." Turning to stand, Sully stopped her. Grasping her hand, he held her fingers against his cheek and squeezed her hand.

"I love you." He said with a tone she hadn't heard in quite a while. "I love that you honor me and never make me feel like less of a man in any way." He closed his eyes. "I'd never let anyone else wash my hair like that."

She let the tears fall unchecked onto the quilt as soon as he closed his eyes. She beamed a smile at him that she knew he could feel in his heart. Shaking with emotion, she leaned in and kissed him, his soft lips returning the gesture with great tenderness.

"You're the only one I'd ever want to love like that." She managed. "Thank you for opening your heart...and letting me love you." Kissing him again, the quietness of the room insisted they stay together. Her trip to the kitchen forgotten, she sat up to take off her skirt and rest beside him a while. The late afternoon moment was not one to miss next to her soulmate.


End file.
